Sunsets
by NamakoChi
Summary: Sunsets. The only thing she still could enjoy since the world went to hell. With all those damned walkers around it was hard to find small moments of peace like this. R&R, story will continue based on the reactions RATING MAY CHANGE WHEN STORY PROGRESSES


**Goodday sweetlings!  
****Now I´m trying to pick up some writing which is, to be honest, quite nice doing again.  
****Anyways, first chapter of a story I started on again but I must ask reviews would be nice for me to continue this story.  
****Character name may still be changed for I´m not sure what her name will be yet. Just sticking with this one until I do.  
****Please do review as I´ve asked earlier and enjoy!**

I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED

* * *

Sunsets. The only thing she still could enjoy since the world went to hell. With all those damned walkers around it was hard to find small moments of peace like this. As the last rays of the sun danced on her face she closed her eyes and sighed.

Silvia was sitting away from the group she found a couple of days ago. Nice people but too nosey for her liking. Most of the time before they took her in she was on her own, used to the solitude. Easier to survive, in her opinion. Although she had to admit, not having to do everything on your own and having someone at your back when needed was pretty damn good. When some of the group went into the city they found her in an old supermarket where she was searching for anything she could take with her without slowing her down. The one that convinced her to come with them was the small Korean boy, Glenn. That kid could look at you in a way that would make puppies seem like nothing. Though she could still not understand how someone who didn't even knew her, couldn't give a shit about what could happen to her. When they had reached the camp afterwards, everyone stared. She could just hear them think 'Good going, another mouth to feed who can't do shit to protect the camp.'

The only ones she really hit off with were the Dixon brothers, much to everyone's surprise. Merle not so much as the younger Dixon though. Merle was loud, obnoxious and pretty troublesome at times. Was high more of the time than not. The younger Dixon was more quiet. Pulled back in his own shell but had a temper, which she found out the hard way. Though he wouldn't hurt her physically, he had a certain way with words.

Watching the horizon as the sun had almost fully set she pushed herself of the ground and patted her worn out clothes but stopped abruptly when she heard twigs crack behind her and spun around quickly, knife in hand.

"Woah, down with that knife girl, ain't some damned walker. Jus' me" Icy blue eyes met her cobalt blue ones. "Damnit Daryl, stop sneekin' up on me like that you prick." She lowered her knife and rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if ya'd stop spacin' out that much, ya could've heard me coming" He said with a chuckle. Shrugging at his amused comment she asked " Why you here anyway?"

"Well them people back at camp got on my nerves, saw ya sittin' over here. Seemed like a better option" He replied casually giving her a bottle of Southern Comfort he held in his hand. "Plus, seemed like ya could use this." Yeah, fitting Southern Comfort. Still she wouldn't complain.

Taking the bottle out of his hand she sat back down on the ground and took a welcomed swig of the bottle. Enjoying the liquor burn its way down as she looked up at Daryl's larger frame. He started to grow on her. That look of determination in his icy blue eyes, well-built frame and dirt blonde hair. Yeah, to say it short, Daryl was one hell of a looker.  
Taking another swig, she focused her eyes on the now starlit horizon when Daryl dropped himself on the ground next to her with a grunt. "Thanks for the drink" she said passing the bottle back to him which he gladly accepted. As Daryl brought the bottle to his lips as she studied his features more closely. The small hint of facial hair due to the lack of shaving and some dirt on his right cheek which somehow gave him a hint of innocence. He took a swig from the bottle and gulped it down like it was water. "What ya lookin' at girl?" He asked meeting her eyes taking a quick swig as the bottle was passed once again. "Nothin' much" She replied taking the bottle and adverting her eyes. Liquor would cloud her brain quicker then she'd admit. Dropping the subject Daryl set his eyes on the horizon as well.

In silence they passed the bottle back and forth. It was nice, Daryl wasn't one for needless small talk and neither was she. 'Good company' as she would put it.

"Weird isn't it" she said breaking the silence. Daryl just looked confusion on his features. "Sitting here, so peaceful, that 't was all just a bad dream.." Daryl looked back at the bottle in his hands slightly nodding in agreement.

"Well it ain't no fucking bad dream, damned walkers still everywhere" he said and took a swig again."Don't think they'd go away either"

She nodded and idly picking at some dirt around her boots. "Hm-m, still nice to be able to get your mind of it for a while" Looking over at Daryl she studied his expression. The red-neck was so damned hard to read sometimes, it frustrated her. She huffed and lay down on her back arms behind her neck and closed her eyes, listening to the small sounds surrounding them. She'd be damned if she'd let them walkers get the best of her. Her train of thought was stopped as she felt a bottle being pressed to her cheek. She opened one eye lazily to see Daryl smirking down on her. "Ain't tellin' me ya can't handle any more liquor now would ya?" he said with a chuckle "I thought better of ya" Giving him a unladylike snort in response she propped up on one elbow and snatched the bottle from his dirty hands."I bet I could handle more then you could country boy" she said and took a swig. "Pah! We ain't got enough liquor to test that theory of yours" he said leaning back on his elbows throwing his head back gazing up the night sky. She couldn't help but again stare at the man next to her. 'Blame the damn booze' she thought taking in his features. Daryl never did really seem at peace, always tensed up, prepared of anything that'd come his way. Defensive was the best description. This was one of those rare moments he did seem at peace and she wondered what he was like before this shitstorm came down on them. But then again, if it hadn't she probably wouldn't have met him at all. "Ain't you planning on hunting early again? Getting pretty late"

Cocking his head to the side so he could see her he let out an airy laugh. Shivers ran up her spine. 'Cold. Yeah it's the cold' she thought. "Girl, ya ain't wanna be underestimating my ability to stay up late an' get up early"

Shaking her head with a smile she pushed herself of the ground, head spinning slightly due to the alcohol in her system. Balancing herself she looked at Daryl "Whatever you say country boy, I'm gonna hit the sack." she said giving him the bottle again. As she turned around she stumbled when she felt a hand support her waist.

"Don't get ideas in that drunk head of yours girl, don't want ya to get lost and lead all them damned walkers this way" he told her with a snort holding her waist tightly while walking her back to camp. "Sure ya didn't had too much liquor?" Daryl jokingly asked. She huffed and gave him a playful hit on his side.

"Just shut it, Dixon"


End file.
